The Throne Of Ice: Remake
by Exiled Sage
Summary: Once he stood at the top as a prince, everything he desired he had. Now, here he stood, standing in the cold. Fighting for his life, desperately clinging onto the fleeting feeling of hope. Life truly had a cruel sense of humor.


**The Throne Of Ice: Remake!**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that I am not dead! Shocking, I know. With my absence, my brother overlooked the stories released from this profile. Upon my return, I will be working on the stories and editing a majority of them. With more than a few months gone from this site, many of the stories my brother has written, "A Whirlpool of Change", "Path of The Fallen", "The Throne of Ice", and lastly, "The Unknown Factor".**

 **With extra time on my hands, the production of stories will increase and finally, chapters/stories will finally be posted. I apologize for the individuals whom had looked forward to stories but have received nothing. Oh, and also for some cringe worthy stories... Anyways, this is a redone version of my brother's story. Most important news, I will be removing some chapters and replacing it with my redone one. I hope you enjoy, and this is the remake of the prologue!**

 **Prologue: Shatter The Mind**

In a room blanketed by shadows, a single chair where a man was seated with a glass of wine in hand. The only source of light in the dark room was from the moon's enchanting silver rays. There were two men in the room in total, one that was seated on the regal looking chair, and the other kneeling before him. The one that was seated held the appearance of a middle aged man with long, spiky silver hair and a beard to match. This was Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the son of the original Lucifer and one of the three Super Devils. Kneeling before him, was Euclid Lucifuge, his loyal servant and a member of the extra Devil clans.

"Rizevim-sama, are you sure this is wise?" Euclid asked as he raised his head, allowing himself to look directly at his master. "He is quite unstable. It could cause some issues when we commence with our plans."

"Oh you worry too much, Euclid!" Rizevim childed as his tone remained light-mannered as ever. "Natuto-kun is a fine addition to our little group. True, he may be a bit unstable but aren't we all~"

"But, Rizevim-sama-"

"Now, now, Euclid." Rizevim said as he gave his servant an amused smile. "You don't have to worry about Naruto-kun betraying me, Euclid."

In a matter of seconds, Rizevim's face was soon graced with a twisted smile. Blue eyes glinting in the darkness, it gave the Super Devil a predatory visage. Taking a sip of his blood red wine, Rizevim spoke once again, "Euclid, we Devils are beings of pure evil. We are wicked, brutal, bad, scum, brutes, and vicious. It seems our friends at the Church helped push Naruto-kun in that direction, all we have to do now is exploit it."

Euclid simply stared at his master before bowing his head in response. Rizevim's relaxed smile crawled back onto his face once again as the Super Devil continued to stare at the moon in all of it's benevolence.

"Besides, what would I do if Naruto-kun was to die so early?" Rizevim questioned as his gaze remained fixed on the moon. "It would be soooo boring if he were to die~"

* * *

Siegfried was a honorable man, as the descendant of the Nordic hero Siegfried, it was expected. Like his descendant, Siegfried had been raised with honor and pride. Inheriting his ancestors odd silver hair and charming blue eyes, Siegfried appeared to be almost an exact copy of his legendary descendant. But, like others before him, Siegfried had features that separated himself from his descendant. Born into the Völsung clan, Siegfried was in line to inherit his ancestors famous weapons that had been passed through the clan for years. Even with such high positions he was born into, Siegfried held no interest in it.

"Naruto, slow down." Siegfried said in exasperation as his nose crinkled in annoyance.

Eyeing his King, Siegfried could not help himself as he released a sigh. Naruto Sitri, was currently throwing himself at the numerous bowls of noodles that occupied the space before him. From the way he was eating, Siegfried was surprised his King's spiky blonde hair was safe from the broth that threatened to fly out of the bowl. It was obvious Naruto was enjoying his meal, his bright blue eyes held an extra glint in them as he hurriedly consumed the noodles.

"But it's so good!" Naruto responded through a mouthful of noodles. "What'd I tell ya' Siegfried! Ramen is the best!"

The two were currently seated inside a small restaurant dining. Naruto had chose this location due to his strange adoration of the noodles that the restaurant specialized in. Siegfried was merely here for the ride. Mountains of bowls were stacked before Naruto as he tore through bowl after bowl, not even stopping for oxygen. Siegfried doubted his King was actually chewing, it seemed Naruto was simply slurping the noodles into his bottomless hole for a stomach. Watching them, were the chef and his assistant, both of them were watching Naruto with a hint of awe and bits of oddity in their eyes.

"Ah, that was the best!" Naruto said with a bright smile as he finally finished his last bowl.

Shaking his head, Siegfried eyed the mountain of empty bowls with wonder, "Where do you put all of that?"

"There's always room for ramen!" Naruto proclaimed as he shot out of his seat. "C'mon, Siegfried. We have to stop Vali before he does something stupid!"

Releasing a sigh, Siegfried tossed a stack of bills onto the counter and followed his King out, not before grabbing the duffle bag resting next to his seat. As the two exited the restaurant, the afternoon sun bore into their eyes, forcing the two to squint. Eyes narrowing at the school that rested on the hill a distance away fro their position, Siegfried's mouth twitched into a small smirk as he eyed his duffle bag with anticipation swelling in his charming blue eyes.

"Japan is the best！" Naruto declared as he brought his arms back and rested his head against the palms of his hands. "We have to visit again!"

"You only like it for the Ramen." Siegfried responded in a dry tone.

"Is that wrong?"

"We should hurry, Naruto." Siegfried shook his head as he changed subjects. "The meeting between the three factions should be happening, and from the gathering of magic in the school. It looks like the Old Satan Faction is planning to start their plan."

Naruto's casual mood seemingly changed for a second before a second chuckle escaped his mouth, "Neh, don't be so serious, Siegfried! We have plenty of time and I have more food to try out!"

* * *

Rias Gremory was in shock. There was no other word to describe her current state. The meeting between the three factions had been interrupted by an enemy force of magicians that had successfully transported the guards that once stood outside Kuoh Accademy with minimum effort. After rescuing Gasper, her Bishop that had been the key tool in the magicians attack, her Peerage and her closest friend Sona's were able to retaliate. This entire event was something Rias had never thought possible in her wildest fantasies. It was beyond shocking that any individual would willingly attack the leaders of three factions. Now, here she stood. Her Peerage surrounded her as every pair of eyes were captivated by the battle in the skies.

In the heavens battling it out were three people. Azazel, the Governor of Grigori, Katerea Leviathan, the descendant of the original Leviathan, and lastly, Vali Lucifer, the descendant of the original Lucifer, and the current White Dragon Emperor. It was a day for surprises, and it seemed Vali had brought one for all of them attendants watching their battle.

"Vali! You were the one who betrayed us!" Issei shouted as anger burned in his brown eyes.

"Vali, why are you interrupting my fight with Azazel!" Katerea Leavithan growled as the descendant of the Satan Leviathan glared at her counterpart. "The seat of Lucifer-"

"Oh, I have no interest in the fight for the position of Satan, Katerea." Vali interrupted calmly as his glowing yellow eyes focused on Serafall Leviathan whom was standing next to her counterpart, Sir Zechs Lucifer. "I am merely paying back a favor I owed."

"What favor?" Katerea demanded as she continued to glare the Lucifer with a mixture of hate and annoyance. "You should be helping me kill these disgraces! Neither of them are fit for the position of Satan, the current Satans are tarnishing the name of our ancestors!"

Vali snorted at the Leviathans words, "If it were not for Naruto, I would have let Azazel kill you himself."

At the mention of the name Naruto, Katerea's body began shaking. Her fists clenched in controlled anger as the descendant of the original Leviathan's eyes filled with complete rage.

"What does he want with me!" Katerea hissed venomously. "What does that damned Sitri want with me?!"

* * *

Serafall's eyes widened when she heard the words that escaped Katerea's mouth. One word had caught her attention. Her former surname, Sitri. That name belonged to her family only, and the last one to bear the name Naruto was gone forever. The words that were being exchanged struck a cord in her heart. Her friendly eyes now changed drastically as she glared at the other Leviathan; filled with a mixture of hatred and suppressed hope. Naruto Sitri was her younger brother, the youngest of her two siblings, Serafall had adored him above anyone else. He was a ball of sunshine in her life that had been forcefully taken away from her.

After the loss of Naruto, Serafall had dedicated all of her time and love to her remaining sibling, Sona. With Naruto gone for good, the Satan had swore she would always protect her remaining sibling. It was a instinctive action really, her love for Naruto had compelled her to become the overbearing sibling she now was seen as. Losing one sibling was painful enough, Serafall could not imagine losing another. If it were to ever happen, she did not know if her heart could take the pain all over again.

* * *

"Enough!" Katerea shouted as numerous magic circles formed around Vali's still form. "You _will_ tell me what the damned Sitri wants with me!"

As numerous serpentine's errupted from the magic circles and shot towards Vali with the intent to kill, the White Dragon Emperor did not even budge from his spot. Before Katerea's attack could make contact, numerous dragons made from ice shot from every direction and collided with her attack. An explosion of magical power erupted around Vali whom simply crossed his arms in boredom.

"Who dares!" Katerea shrieked as she looked around for the origins of the counter. "You!"

Katerea's search had came to an end when she had spotted the one person she despised as much as her rival for the Leviathan name. Flying a distance away from Vali with a smile on his face was none other than Naruto Sitri himself.

"Yes, me!" Naruto responded as he flew forward and situated himself next to Vali with the smile still present.

"You damned Sitri!" a almost inaudible shriek came from Katerea's mouth. "I'm going to kill you!"

Charging forward, Katerea flew towards Naruto. The blonde responded with a wave of his hand as a massive blue magic circle appeared beneath her. A wall of ice shot upwards and forced Katerea's charge to a stop and seemingly enraged the woman further. In retaliation to his counter, Katerea formed her own magic circle and blasted the wall of ice away with a massive magical bullet. Proceeding forward, Katerea continuously shot magical bullets at the blonde Devil with hatred controlling her every movement.

"Now, now, Katerea-chan." Naruto berated as he dodged her attacks with a smile still in place. "It's not nice to attack a friend!"

"DIE!"

Ducking under another attack, Naruto leaned forward and shot his right arm forward. Seizing her neck and stopping her assault, Naruto's eyes gained a dangerous gleam. Frost began encircling his arm and Katerea's eyes widened in shock. Staring at the blonde's chilling eyes, Katerea squirmed in his grasp, attempting to escape the hold without any form of success.

"Valper got what he deserved." Naruto began as his tone drastically changed from friendly to one filled with hate. "I think it's time you joined him."

"You... damned... Sitri..." Katerea hissed through clenched teeth. "Valper should have... killed... you..."

"Too bad right?" Naruto asked as ice began crawling on his right hand's skin, slowly covering Katerea's neck.

It was not long before Katerea's body slackened and froze. Once covered in a layer of ice, Naruto applied more force onto her neck and shattered her frozen form. As the pieces that were once Katerea showered the earth bellow her, Naruto eyed the falling shards of ice with nothing but a cold gleam of satisfaction.

* * *

Serafall's body was completely still as she stared at the new arrival with enlarged eyes. Her body was shaking as emotions exploded in her body. Time around her slowed as Serafall stared at Naruto with longing and hope. Raising an unsteady hand, Serafall covered her mouth as she attempt to silence the cry that escaped her throat.

Serafall was not alone in this, Sona who was standing by Rias could only stare at the new arrival in shock. Though the heiress was attempting to hold her composure, her emotions overpowered the attempt and tears were visible in her usually cold eyes.

* * *

"We have to go, Vali." Naruto said as his eyes turned to the other Devil. "Ophis wants us back for the war against the northern earth gods."

"It's that time already?" Vali wondered as he gave the blonde a nod and flew next to him.

Issei whom had been silent during the entire exchange, shook his head and regained his composure. Glaring at Vali, he shouted at his destined rival, "Vali! You bastard, get back here!"

"Hyoudou Issei!" Vali responded as he eyed his rival. "It seems fate has other plans for our battle. Remember, grow stronger so I can have my fun with you! Show me you are worthy of becoming my rival! Next time I see you, we will fight. I am expecting a challenge, Hyoudou Issei."

As he finished those words, a magic circle consumed both him and Naruto and both Devil's were gone in a flash. Just as they left, Serafall had gathered herself and gave a cry.

"Naruto!"

 **Prologue End**

 **Hope you guys like the newly created version of this story. I will be updating as much as possible and please give me ideas as to whom you wish to be in his Peerage. Once again, leave me a long review and thank you for reading! More stories and chapters are to come!**


End file.
